Automobiles and other vehicles include complex safety systems such as air-bags as well as traditional instrumentation such as odometers. In general it is desirable to have an unambiguous and tamper proof or tamper resistant indication that a certain vehicle event has occurred. For example it is desirable to indicate that the air-bag has been deployed since this indicates that the vehicular chassis has been involved in a collision. In a similar fashion it is desirable to indicate that the odometer has logged a preset mileage interval or intervals such as 10,000 miles, for warrantee verification and the like.
At present there are no generally available, permanent and tamper proof devices to record and display the occurrence of such events.